order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sloan Queen
The First Sloan Queen '''http://slmgregory.deviantart.com/art/WIP-Sloan-Queen-432643982 also known as the '''Uniter, is the figure that first recruited the founding members of the Messier Senshi Alliance. She has no physical body or powers, but is driven by her basic desire to unite people of good to help protect the weak and innocent and create peace in the then young and chaotic Universe. Origin Before she was known as the Sloan Queen, she existed in the form of another - Sailor Galatea. Sailor Galatea's star seed was set to be destroyed after she was promoted to a Supermassive Black Hole Guardian. The Dream Keeper came to Galatea, sensing her distressing nightmares fueled with fears of dying, and offered her a solution - she would cleave part of Galatea's soul off so that she would remain alive somewhere and somehow. The fragment of Galatea's soul wandered aimlessly through the galaxies and throughout the Universe. All that remained of Galatea in this fragment were her desires to help and unite people, and the appearance of Galatea herself. The soul wandered for centuries before slipping into a worm hole and being transported to a spot where the Universe was young and chaotic. This sent the soul into a frenzy and was then determined to find senshi to protect the citizens of the Universe, as she could not do it herself. These first Alliance members were almost all exclusively of Messier objects and the very first were known as the NGCs - who later became her court. Appearance Since a ball of white light isn't too convincing to recruit senshi, the soul would project herself in a ghost image that she felt signified peacefulness and calmness - a tall glowing figure, draped in white and ivory lace and sparkling beads and a crown of antlers. They called her the Sloan Queen because after she gathered many senshi, a glittering wall of stars, galaxies and other objects formed, the Sloan Great Wall, a place where it could be seen that the good of the Universe was joining together. The Sloan Queen http://slmgregory.deviantart.com/art/INKtober-Oct-18-494611565 was only able to project herself in this form for small periods of time since it was very taxing on her weak soul. At times she could bound to someone else and possess their body if she needed to be in charge in a more physical manner, but this too was very difficult to do for long periods of time. Leader of the Messier Senshi Alliance The Sloan Queen was a kind and benevolent leader. She did not sentence anyone to death during her reign, nor did she believe in extreme harsh punishments. But since she was weak and prone to bits of amnesia when she rested in her light orb form, she was easy to take advantage of, and some of the the NGCs were able to persuade her to their way of thinking. Inherently though, the Sloan Queen wanted peace for all and to give everyone a second chance, even if they had done someone horrible - she believed that was was good in everyone and that they just needed to be understood and shown they were not alone. "Death" and Rebirth of the Alliance Because the soul fragment that was the Sloan Queen was so very weak, in time she could not keep projecting herself. She eventually dissipated and never returned, according to the first NGCs. After the Sloan Queen disappeared, the Alliance started to fall apart and it too dissipated. It wasn't until some of the exisiting first members, the NGCs, decided that they needed to bring the Alliance back, that the Alliance and its numbers really started to grow. Though it had been so long since Sloan Queen had ruled over the Alliance, the members were more prone to chaos without someone to lead them. A new "Sloan Queen" was eventually crowned by the NGCs and it became a titled bestowed upon the most worthy and selfless of senshi, passed down through the changing ranks. Cosmic Object The Sloan Great Wall is a "cosmic structure formed by a giant wall of galaxies (a galaxy filament)." "The wall measures 1.38 billion light-years (1.30×1025 m) in length, located approximately one billion light-years from Earth. It is approximately 1/60 of the diameter of the observable universe" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sloan_Great_Wall The Sloan Great Wall is the aftermath of the Alliance and it hosts Sloan City within its walls, a safe haven for any senshi and the headquarters of the Alliance itself. References # http://slmgregory.deviantart.com/art/WIP-Sloan-Queen-432643982 # http://slmgregory.deviantart.com/art/INKtober-Oct-18-494611565 # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sloan_Great_Wall Category:Sloan Queen Category:Messier Sisterhood Category:Sloan City Category:Sloan Great Wall